Imię Boże w filmie
Imię Boże w filmie '''- ze względu na powszechność wątków judeochrześcijańskich w sztuce - biblijny tetragram ''JHWH'' (hebr. יהוה, pol. ''Jahwe'' bądź '''J''ehowa) - imię własne Boga, Stwórcy występuje w filmie. * W filmie fabularnym prod. USA w reżyserii Stevena Spielberga ''Indiana Jones i ostatnia krucjata (z Harrisonem Fordem i Seanem Connery'm w rolach głównych) użyto imienia zarówno we współczesnej angielskiej formie Jehovah jak i w łacińskiej Iehovah w jednej z kluczowych, końcowych scen filmu. * W identycznej formie użyto go w ekranizacjach filmowych powieści Lewis Wallace Ben-Hur zarówno w wersji "niemej" z 1925 roku, jak i w najbardziej znanej wersji z Charltonem Hestonem w roli tytułowej z roku 1959. * W ekranizacji filmowej powieści Bolesława Prusa – Faraon z 1966 roku, imię to wypowiadane jest "O Jehwo!" (podczas gdy w książce – "O Jehowo!"). * Mel Brooks w swoim satyryczno-komediowym filmie z 1981 roku, Historia świata: Część I (History of the World, Part I) grając Mojżesza mówi: "..Lord Jehovah..". *W filmie Żywot Briana (Life of Brian/Monty Python's Life of Brian), którego akcja dzieje się w czasach Jezusa, zrealizowanym przez angielską grupę Monty Pythona w 1979 roku imię Boże Jehovah występuje wiele razy w scenie kamienowania za... wypowiadanie na głos imienia własnego Boga. *Imię Boże w formie Jehowa ''występuje też w filmie ''Salomon i Królowa Saby (Solomon and Sheba) z roku 1959. *Imię Jehowa występuje w kontrowersyjnym filmie z roku 1988 Ostatnie kuszenie Chrystusa. *W dramacie historycznym z czasów Jezusa - Szata (The Robe) z roku 1953, będącym ekranizacją powieści Lloyd C. Douglasa o tym samym tytule, użyto formy Jehowa. *''W'' filmie The Story of Ruth z roku 1960 w reżyserii Henrego Kostera (również reżysera Szaty) - Jehovah. *W Greatest Heroes of the Bible (1976, prod. USA) - Jehovah. * W Slaves of Babylon (prod. USA, 1953) - Jehovah. * W filmie produkcji USA David and Goliath - Jehovah. *We włoskim filmie Il quarto re - Geova. *Sześć razy imię Jehowa występuje w Fotodramie stworzenia - jednym z najdłuższych filmów w historii kina. * Imię Jehova(-h) można spotkać także w filmach, których treść nie nawiązuje do Biblii i starożytności. *Występuje w komedii Krótkie spięcie 2 z roku 1988 (Short Cirquit 2, która jest sequelem komedii Krótkie spięcie – Short Cirquit) *W komedii Wielka biała pięść (The Great White Hype) z 1996 roku, w której Samuel L. Jackson gra rolę podejrzanego kaznodziei "nieokreślonego wyznania" (Wielebny Fred Sultan), który jest promotorem nieuczciwych walk bokserskich (– The Lord God Jehovah is a mighty god!). *W komedii z roku 2003 Bruce Wszechmogący (Bruce Almighty) *W komedii Joe Dirt (David Spade w roli tytułowej) z 2001 roku. *W filmie prod. USA z 1974 roku – QB VII , gdzie aktor Anthony Hopkins wypowiada słowa wierzę również w imię Jehowy. * We włoskim filmie Innamorato pazzo z 1981 roku. *W thrillerze science-fiction Equilibrium prod. USA, pojawia się instytucja – Tetragrammaton ''(''Tetragram). *W serialu Dr House tytułowy bohater Gregory House używa imienia Jahwe (odcinek Nigdy się nie zmieniaj). * W ekranizacji powieści Paula Coelha Weronika postanawia umrzeć wypowiada to imię postać Mari. Kategoria:Imię Boże w filmie